


丛林

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [14]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Inspired from the work In The Jungle, The Mighty Jungle, The Professor Sleeps Tonight written by tiger_moran
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605





	丛林

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the work In The Jungle, The Mighty Jungle, The Professor Sleeps Tonight written by tiger_moran

Moran无法理解为什么Moriarty执意和他一起到印度来。很多英国年轻人因为这样或那样的理由死在印度，他反复对Moriarty强调，尽管你是业余拳击赛冠军不代表你就能适应那里的气候。

不仅仅只有你具备殖民者一般的体质。年轻的教授紧抿着嘴唇。上校除了叹气，然后去买两张船票之外别无他法。他说对了，印度真的一点也不适合伦敦的小鸽子。年轻人的胃口被刺激的咖喱搅扰得不胜其烦，一边还忍不住对于饮食习惯多有评论。他暗中很感激上校熟悉这里恶劣的环境，也很有先见地为教授备了一副刀叉勺。

他们住在总督府附近，多少找回一点英国气息。但是猎虎上校当然是来猎虎的，而不是在旅馆里照顾水土不服的年轻教授。他没什么怨言。教授算是体质较好的一批，不过穿越丛林？

“教授，我一直认为您是理智用事的人。”上校觉得自己几乎要控制不住自己的大声反驳。允许青年人的任性和纵容他们破坏健康是截然不同的事情。然后Moriarty下了命令。

Moran闷闷不乐，所预见的全部成为事实。所以现今的状况是一个中年人背着一个半昏迷的青年人，一面疲于应付后者胡乱的喃喃自语。“我的推理……把我带来这里就是为了谋杀我，或者说出瑞士账户的密码。”极端环境下，人们往往耐心有限，Moran尤其如此。不过他倒是忍无可忍，希望随便出现一个什么值得信赖的人，好把教授带回旅馆。

他的猎虎计划彻底泡汤。

到一条很干净的小溪旁边时，上校认为可以稍稍休息一会儿。那个半倚靠在他身上的人比他更加热烈赞成，大口吞咽着军用水壶里的清水。平常连饮茶都做到极致优雅，上校忍住不去讥刺他。Moran汲了些水，回来的时候注意到学者挽起袖子的手臂被蚊虫叮咬出几个红肿。

他比很多人都了解看似毫不起眼的小东西最能要人性命。蚊虫如此，子弹如此。而经验不足的教授因为瘙痒已经抓破了皮肤，渗出一点点血。傍晚他们扎起帐篷。上校把采来的草药分为两部分。一些拿去煎水，一些捣烂敷在教授红肿的伤口上。

教授被高热和溽湿带走大部分清醒，在疯狂的思想中自得其乐，始终认为Moran要谋害他。虚妄的时刻往往投射真实想法，上校一直没有回应。总体而言Moriarty都是个温和的患者，这个想法一直保持在上校喂药之前。

“这是草药。药。”上校不厌其烦地耐心解释，把单词逐个拼读出来。他试图回忆曾经随行军医如何游说生了病的小伙子们乖乖服药，但显然Moriarty比他们都难对付得多。“你要毒害我，然后——”

Moran做了一个很长一段时间都被证明最最正确的决定：掐住青年人的下颏，把药灌了进去。直到返程回到伦敦，Moriarty依然对此心有芥蒂。

_

“您看。”早上的时候Moriarty退了高烧，清明不少，Moran考虑给他稍稍介绍丛林的一些现状。他依旧身体不太爽朗，挽着上校的胳膊，因为前一夜被强行喂下古怪的药汁心存芥蒂。

森林里静悄悄，Moriarty有些困惑。前军官声音放得比较低：“这些树枝被压得很低，说明很多鸟停在上面。”他曾经看过Moran的那本《西喜马拉雅的沉重游戏》，对于其中的插图印象较深。

但不满的情绪还困扰着他，他不愿意主动搭理上校。


End file.
